


Old Flame

by thewarblerette



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rainy Nights and Soft Pillow talk, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarblerette/pseuds/thewarblerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC goes to see how Tom has been doing since their short break, and some intense feelings come up between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by the song Old Flame by Kimbra. I suggest listen to it while reading it!

It’s been a month since Tom and I broke up, and it still feels like it all happened yesterday. The yelling, the screaming, my quick and messy departure from his house.Just earlier that week he had asked me to move in with him.

I had gone back to my apartment after our huge fight and cried all night. He kept calling and calling me that night, but I couldn’t pick up the phone.

I couldn’t. I didn’t have it in me.

As the days passed on, my emotions were all over the place about Tom. It went to overwhelming sadness, to boiling hatred, then a calming wave of melancholy.

We loved each other so passionately, and in an instant, we blew up. We both thought we’d be together for years. Tom and I were already together for a year. What happened to us? But, a more important question would be why was I in Tom’s driveway?

I always passed by his house on my way work. Each and every day my heart withered away a little bit just from the sight that I called my “second home”.

I was on my way home and I saw his house. Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled up in his driveway. My hands were on the wheel, scared of what to do next, of what I’d do next. The Englishman’s car was still in the driveway, so he was home. My mind wandered to all the possibilities with what could happen when he sees me. He could be sleeping, rehearsing a script, or even worse…with another woman.

I mean, who wouldn’t want him? He’s fucking gorgeous.

But I got a grip and got out of my car, putting on my heavy coat to shield myself from the heavy rain. As I went up the steps, I got nervous and my heart kept beating faster and faster. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

What would Tom do when he would answer the door?

Soon, all my questions are answered because the man of the hour opens the door, looking at me with a tired look and disheveled hair. It looked like he hadn’t slept for days, weeks even.

He was the first to break the silence between us. “Lola?”

I gave him a nervous smile. “H-Hi, Tom.” He looked me over with sad eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

I slowly walked towards him, my body responding to his presence, wanting to be back in his arms. With each step I take towards him, my eyes travel along his body until I locked my gaze with his, the palm of my hand on his white shirt clad chest. Tom’s expression changed. It wasn’t sad anymore. It was that of yearning. The fire in me only ignited more.

And to make matters worse, when my chocolate brown eyes looked into his oceanic blues, he licked his lips. The bastard knew what he was doing.

“Well, I just wanted to see how you were doin’,…ya know…I…” I forgot what I was saying because I had realized our breaths were slightly heavy and ragged.

There was a heated silence between us, the only sound that could be heard was the heavy rain his porch was shielding us from.

In the next instant, I jumped into Tom’s arms with my legs wrapped around his waist, our mouths couldn’t get off of each other. The kiss we shared in that instant was full of teeth, tongue, and all the desire we kept in ourselves for a month and goddamn, did I miss all of this. His arms caressing my body while I delved more into the kiss.

Every single moment was punctuated with an article of clothing coming off. My raincoat came off as soon as Tom closed the door with his foot, practically tearing my coat off of me. His hands traveled down my arms, shoulders, and back to my ass, which he gripped hard and squeezed, sending out a wanton moan from me, making him growl. The second thing that came off of me were my heels, the clunking sound going in my ear and out the other as his thin lips continued to be on my full ones.

Tom took his shirt off next with a mischievous smirk on his face while still managing to carry me up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once there, he threw me on the bed, taking off his boxers so he could stand naked in front of me. My breath quickened slightly when my eyes marveled at his fantastic body. It was a sight I missed wholeheartedly.

Tom slowly crawled on top of me, leaving sweet and sensual kisses in his wake. He slowly took off my skirt, kissing every newly exposed patch of brown skin he could get his lips on. It sent a shiver down my spine and made me giggle.

“God, you’re so fucking cute,” Tom breathed as he looked at me with those blue eyes of his, I couldn’t help but moan.

I could feel his erection against my thigh as he continued to kiss my stomach up to my bra, making my core even hotter and making me moan louder. Taking off my bra and top for me, I hummed pleasantly in response as he kissed me. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate in an instant. Tom rested his hands on each side of my face gently.

It felt like we were together again.

All the actions he expressed at that moment could only make me think of one phrase.

I miss you.

Tom missed me, and god, did I miss him too.

After we let go of each other’s lips, he traveled back down my body to my core. The one place where I needed him.

Tom kept his eyes on me as he plunged one finger into my depths, eliciting a loud moan from me, making him curl a smile on his lips.

“You just don’t even know how beautiful you look when you moan for me, Lola. Jesus christ.”

He loved watching me come undone. He loved hearing me moan and scream. Tom loved that he was the cause of all my pleasure.

Tom added another finger in me while lowering his head to taste me. The fucker still never took his damned eyes off of me as I writhed before him.

I could feel him lick and suck my clit as grazed my G-spot over and over again. I couldn’t help it when my orgasm came crashing down on me. It made me reach for the bedsheets and grind my sex into his face. Tom showed his gratitude as he hummed through my orgasm on my sensitive clit.

After I had come down from my euphoric haze, he got back on the bed on his knees and plunged into me. We both groaned from the sudden action, but I accommodated him quickly, filling me up. The sensation felt too damn good.

Tom leaned down and kissed me again, our breaths mingling together. I wrapped my arms around him and caressed his back, making him moan.

I wasn’t gonna last much longer with the way Tom was grinding his hips and hitting my walls repeatedly.

Tom kissed my neck softly, increasing his thrusts. I couldn’t take it anymore. I clawed at his back as I started to scream and convulse.

“That’s right, baby, ” he softly grunted. “Give it all to me. God, you feel amazing. You don’t understand how I’ve missed you.” Tom muffled my moans with a kiss. I could feel the vibrations of my sounds traveling to his mouth only made him go faster. Soon, he came hot and hard, spilling all of his seed in me, thrusting through his orgasm. All of it made me come for a third time.

After Tom pulled out of me, I lied my head on his chest, kissing it and caressing it. He softly kissed my hair.

“I love you, ” he said sweetly.

“I know you do. I love you too. ”

A blissful silence followed for a couple minutes after. It was nice to say those words to Tom again. All of this was just wonderful.

“What happened to us, Lola?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. One minute you were screaming, the next I was screaming and out the door. ”

“And I was heartbroken, ” he breathed. Tom kissed my cheek and said, “But, now, we’re back to our old days.”

I nodded. “Yeah. I’d like to keep it that way. ” I looked at him. “Do you even remember what our fight was about, Tom?”

He chuckled, “No, not really. It must been something really horribly stupid.”

“Yeah, let’s not have a silly fight break us up again, alright?” I looked at him with a loving smile.

“You got it.” Tom gave me a kiss square on my lips. I smiled and reciprocated back.

“Oh, and also,” he fidgeted awkwardly, his eyes nervously averting away from me. I couldn’t help but think he was too cute. Tom finally looked at me and asked, “Did you ever formulate an answer to that question I asked you a month ago?”

I giggled, “Baby, I’d love to live with you.”

Tom laughed and blushed from ear to ear. “I’m so happy you said that, darling.”


End file.
